Stories from Summer
Stories from Summer is a side story series created by Red Tiger. In Stories from Summer, after failing his science class and on the verge of being held back for another year, 12-years-old Vincent Universe is brought to Luxury City by his classmate and friend, 10-years-old Hinamaya Iku, to help him take a summer class at the city's very prestigious private summer school. As Vincent steps foot in the city, the road ahead of him will be filled with all sorts of summer adventures and shenanigans, and together with his 'soon-to-be' circle of new friends, their stories from summer will begin. Similar to the main series, the side story revolves around Vincent's time in Luxury City during his summer vacation after the first chapter's first part, taking place immediately after that one and detailing his adventures with a set of new characters that were not present in the main series. Originally, Stories from Summer was meant to be a one-off side story about how Vincent got to move to his second year in high school after failing his first year science class, until it was decided that it become a side story that focuses on the two-months time-skip that happens between Chapter I: Part 4 and 5, Chapter IV: Part 2 and 3 and Chapter V: Part 4 and 5. This decision eventually allowed characters from the main series, mostly the Universe Crew members, to be included, as well as having events from the side story be mentioned or affect the main series and vice versa. The side story is divided into four seasons, each focusing on all four summer seasons during the aforementioned time-skips. Story Season 1 [ To be Added... ] Season 2 [ To be Added... ] Season 3 [ To be Added... ] Season 4 [ To be Added... ] Characters be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia *The series was originally meant to be an alternate retelling of the main series where Vincent had never become a member of the Universe Crew. *The side story was originally meant to be Red Tiger's parody of the Hayate the Combat Butler! series, until it became an original story idea. However, certain elements are based off of the series, such as: **Vincent becoming a butler to Hinamaya, similar to Hayate becoming a butler to Nagi. ***Both circumstances leading up to it also involved a kidnapping and the protagonist saving them. **Vincent's first meeting with Rika happens while he is crossdressed, similar to Hayate and Ruka's first meeting. Additionally, both meetings unfortunately resulted in the girl believing the person in front of them is an actual girl. **Iyumi being Hinamaya's best friend is similar to Nagi and Isumi's friendship. **Michael trying to coerce Hinamaya to surrender her half of the Iku fortune meant for her is similar to Gilber Kent's countless attempts to get Nagi to give up the Sanzenin inheritance to him. **Additionally, certain characters are based off of characters from the series, like: ***Hinamaya Iku being based off of Nagi Sanzenin. ***Iyumi Serizawa being based off of Isumi Saginomiya. ***Alice Majestica being based off of Athena Tennousu. ***Crystal Sorana being based off of Izumi Segawa. ***Harlan Sorana being based off of Kotetsu Segawa. ***Marilyn Iku being based off of Maria. ***Sinfero Angrove Iku being based off of Mikado Sanzenin. ***Aika Mikazuki being loosely based off of Aika Kasumi. ***Natasha Sena being based off of Sakuya Aizawa. ***Michael Sena being loosely based off of Gilbert Kent. ***Rika Silvers being loosely based off of Ruka Suirenji. ***Ayachen Hyaku Serizawa being loosely based off of Ginka Saginomiya. *Vincent was originally meant to wear a butler outfit consistently throughout the side story, but Red Tiger eventually dropped it due to wanting to not make Vincent stand out too much due to a clothing design on him. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stick Fighters Wiki Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer